GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza
The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza (aka GNMA-Y0002V, Gadelaza) is a mobile armor designed and built by the ESF that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer-. The unit is piloted by Descartes Shaman. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gadelaza is the largest mobile armor (MA) of its time and is presumably the successor of the GNMA-0001V Regnant. It's overall length and mass is greater than CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2 Kai and is an experimental unit under consideration to become the next mainstay unit of the ESF Army; potentially replacing the current GNX-803T GN-XIV series.Newtype August 2010 issue To date, it is the only MA to double as a space battlecruiser. The Gadelaza is designed to be a one man army-MA, possessing enough firepower to match an entire battle fleet on its own. Gadelaza has both a cruiser mode and battle mode. Cruiser mode has no special functions, only that Gadelaza can travel at high speeds. In battle mode, Gadelaza changes into a alternate MA form more suitable for combat. ESF engineers decided that its current form was powerful enough without a MS form for combat. When transformed, Gadelaza's MS head is revealed and four sub-arms are unveiled for melee combat. The head is equipped with a large sensor unit and its sub-arms are each tipped with a GN Beam Gun. Because the unit is still powered by GN Tau Drives, a Nile-class battleship is outfitted with external dock-clamps to transport the Gadelaza over great distances to help conserve its particle usage. ESF engineers used both Innovators and CB technology to develop a new generation of GN Fangs. They created a Bit Control System, working in conjunction with its Quantum Brainwave Control System, that coordinates the remote units with Descartes's quantum brainwaves. Because of the incredible multi-tasking capabilities of a true Innovator, ESF engineers designed Gadelaza to house the largest count of GN Fangs carried by a single unit. They also reversed-engineered GN Field tech and remote weapon technology from recovered data from Celestial Being and incorporated it advanced onto the GN Fangs. The GN Fangs come in two kinds: Large GN Fangs and regular-sized GN Fangs. There are 14 Large GN Fangs and within each of them, they house a GN Drive Tau and 10 GN Fangs. The Fangs all have the ability to generate their own GN Fields to shield themselves from attacks, but also be used as an offensive weapon. Similar to CB weapons, they can generate cutting particle fields. They are coordinated to swarm-attack any target(s) and rapidly cut through them in seconds. They also double as remote beam guns with firepower comparable to a GN Beam Rifle; however, the Gadelaza's most powerful weapon is its GN Blaster. Gadelaza's GN Blaster is a more powerful version of the GN Mega Launcher; however, Gadelaza's cannon can fire a mass destructive beam at shorter intervals, approximately 10-12 seconds. The only drawback is that the cannon generates a great deal of heat and has built-in heat sinks and vents to cool the weapon before the next shot. Due to the sheer size and particle requirements to power Gadelaza and its Fangs, the unit contains the largest collection of Tau Drives of its time. Gadelaza contains 2 "series-type" Tau Drives. Each series-type GN Tau Drive consist of 3 Tau Drives linked together and treated as one "large" drive (much like separate batteries in a series electrical circuit). This is further supplemented by an additional, normal Tau Drive for backup purposes. This brings the total number of individual single Drives on the Gadelaza to seven (excluding those equipped on the Large GN Fangs). Gadelaza's engines have been shown to produce a continuous stream of GN Particle Rings (similar to the Exia's GN Drive Burst), suggesting high particle output and accelerations. Because of its high particle generation and output, Gadelaza is capable of speeds and maneuverability that exceeds any known MA and battlecruiser of its time. It can be noted that due to its naming scheme, the Series Tau Drives might have similar properties to series circuits, where if one of the Tau Drives would be unable to function, the other two in the series might fail. This might also be the reason behind the Gadelaza having a single backup drive. Gadelaza is specifically designed to be piloted by a Innovator. Using the technology left over by the Innovators, the ESF installed the Quantum Brainwave Control System. The system allows for a Innovator pilot to have increased control over their mobile unit, resulting in quicker reaction times. In the Gadelaza's case, the Innovator's quantum brainwaves allow the pilot to interface directly with the machine and delegate commands, resulting in less dependency on manual operating. Its overall capabilities can be enhanced by the Trans-Am System. As a last resort tactic, the pilot can self-destruct Gadelaza by overloading its Trans-Am. Interestingly, although the fangs are said to be controlled by thought only, the control sticks in the cockpit seem to have connections with allotting attack coordinates to the fangs, as seen in the movie. Armaments ;*GN Beam Gun :Each of the Gadelaza's sub-arms is tipped with a powerful GN Beam Gun. GN Missiles are stored directly under the sub-arms on which these weapons are mounted. Data files have confirmed that these beam guns can generate beam sabers as well. ;*GN Blaster :The Gadelaza possesses a powerful cannon called the GN Blaster. It is housed in the mobile armor's nose section, and is capable of firing a very large and powerful beam. After a powerful shot, it cools down by opening the vents on the top and bottom of the GN Blaster. ;*GN Fangs :The Gadelaza possesses two categories of GN Fangs. Its 14 Large GN Fangs are roughly the size of a standard mobile suit and possess their own individual GN Drive Tau. Though their full capabilities are unknown they are able to release up to ten Small GN Fangs a pieceGundam 00 A wakening of the Trailblazer novelization, for a total of 140. It is presumed that the Large GN Fangs have a much higher performance level than the Small GN Fangs due to their size and possession of a GN Drive Tau, and may be able to enter Trans-Am on their own. The Small GN Fangs are able to cut through targets by generating a blade-shaped GN Field around them. From this, it can be presumed that the bits also have defensive properties far above that of their contemporaries. ;*GN Missiles :These are stored beneath each sub-arm of the Gadelaza. They can completely obliterate an enemy fleet when launched all at once. System Features ;*Bit Control System ;*GN Field (presumed) ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System ;*Trans-Am System History Note: The history of the Gadelaza relative to the events of the ELS conflict can be found on Descartes Shaman's page. Aside from it's use by Descartes Shaman, a Gadelaza was briefly seen used by the ELS during the ELS conflict.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 Final Chapter Further in the future, Gadelazas were used by the Old Human Faction were piloted by so called "Pseudo Innovators", which was the products of retrainment, forceful cooperation and enhancement using supersoldier knoowledge and technology. These Pseudo Innovators went into battle against their will, and were forced to wear special helmets that blocked Quantum Brainwaves, cutting off communications with enemy genuine Innovator pilots while in battle. It was also mentioned that the genuine Innovators forbade the production of Gadelazas due to the sheer power that the design possesses. The Old Human faction, however, were not affected by this and sought to rebel against the true Innovators with the sheer firepower of their Gadelaza units. Variants *ELS Gadelaza Seen in the Gundam 00N and in Gundam 00I 2314, it is a assimilated replica of the original GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza. It is unknown how the ELS version differs from the original version, other than minor cosmetic differences such as rounded surfaces, and different color schemes. This variant was mentioned to have appeared in the final assault on Earth. Picture Gallery Gadelaza.png|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza 1284889178889.jpg|Gadelaza's - Head (Novel) Gadelaza head.jpg|Gadelaza's - Head (Movie) gadelaza attacked.jpg Gadelaza shoot.jpg|Gadelaza destroys a battlecruiser assimilated by the ELS GadelazadestroyJupiterReserachStation.jpg|Gadelaza destroys Europa Gadelaza78678.png|Gadelaza in Gundam 00V Senki EGT.png|ELS Gadelaza from Gundam 00N Notes & Trivia *The fangs on the Gadelaza are loosely based on the bit system of the AMX-015 Geymalk (Mother/Child Funnels). *The Gadelaza bears a strong resemblance to the Moblie Armor AMA-100 Z'od-iacok of Gundam Sentinel. *The GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza is the only Mobile Armor besides the GN Arms that was not promptly destroyed by Setsuna.F.Seiei. *In official publishings, it's stated that the ship is larger in size, length, and mass, than CBS-70 Ptolemaios, yet in the movie, the size suggests Gadelaza is still slightly smaller than Ptolemy. *In the 2nd trailer for the movie, the Gadelaza was seen with a purple interface while the official movie had its interface green and in the shape of the Gadelaza respectively. Articles & References 4628199223_c49df980d3.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. 4628735410_2c0382186f.jpg|Magazine Article about the Gadelaza in the Movie. Gadelaza Movie Magazine Article.jpg|Gundam 00 Final Mission Memorial Book - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza GalaArms.png|Magazine article on Gadelaza's battle mode and armamemts. Img839v.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Img840.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza Img841.jpg|Gundam 00V - GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design GNMA-Y0002V - Gadelaza - Data File.jpg|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Data File GNMA-Y0002V - Gadelaza - Technical Detail & Design.jpg|GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design Ijvlf0.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Ijufh6.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Ijqicg.jpg|Gundam 00N -Story Il7kvs.jpg|ELS Gadelaza - Technical Detail/Design Il7gfc.jpg|Gundam 00N - 1/1300 - ELS Gadelaza External Links *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza on MAHQ.net